


possibly (maybe) i’m falling for you

by boxesofflowers, Eeyoreneedsahug, safficwriter



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Coffee, Coffee Shop, Cute, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romantic Gestures, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, coffee shop AU, lots of coffee, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofflowers/pseuds/boxesofflowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeyoreneedsahug/pseuds/Eeyoreneedsahug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/safficwriter/pseuds/safficwriter
Summary: Even tries to get Isak to smile with coffee. Every time he buys Isak coffee, he becomes more determined to find the perfect drink (and falls in love along the way).





	1. Black Mocha Coffee (very sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Our apprentice Heather (an established fiction writer in her own right) has joined the family business to answer some of the deep questions of the universe, such as the prompted: Coffee shop fic?. The coffee shop in question is based off of a collection of awesome small coffee and tea shops that I (Chloë) frequent (as well as the restaurant in season 3 of skam). These drinks are ripped from the menu of one of these shops. 
> 
> Title from Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg

Even’s day was not off to an amazing start. 

It was snowing, which was, granted, a fairly normal occurrence, but he’d underestimated exactly how cold it would be. His fingers were practically numb, and the sweatshirt he’d pulled on was not even close to being warm enough. Then, he’d fallen asleep on the bus, and in his rush to get off, forgot his bag and had to chase it a couple blocks before he could get the driver to stop for him. As far as days went, it was going downhill a lot faster than it should’ve been at 10 AM, but there was plenty of time for things to turn around. Probably.

He was planning on spending most of his time in the cafe. There was nothing he really had to get done, and it was just nice to be somewhere other than his bedroom on a Saturday. He came almost every day during the week, usually in the morning, and he knew all the baristas as a result. The weekend was when he actually got to enjoy the place, and the easy, quiet atmosphere was a relief from his family’s packed apartment.

Today, the small shop is nearly full, but his normal table by the window is empty. He drops his bag, smiling at the thought of one of the baristas saving the spot for him. They all had started looking out for him gradually over the past year as they watched him work through so many of his problems in his corner table of the cozy cafe. Here, much to his surprise, was where he felt most at home.

He finds Sonja behind the counter and gives her a grateful smile. She gives him a little wave. He gets up to wait in line, and with the huge rush, it’s a while before he can order. Usually he beats the crowds, but today with all the minor catastrophes he was right in the middle of the weekend rush.

He looks out at the strangers idly, taking in scraps of faces and clothes and conversations. Sometimes he’ll draw them on napkins, if he really has nothing else to do. He likes to make up their conversations and favorite songs. Everyone is so odd, he’s realized, even if they seem to be ordinary.

There’s one who catches his eye, he’s standing three people back from Even in the steadily growing line. He’s staring at his phone with an expression that looks too worried for the relaxed environment of the cafe. Suddenly he knows that he’ll do anything to get that expression off that boy’s pretty face. 

“Thanks for chasing the rabble away.” He says, stepping up to the counter. 

“It wasn’t easy. You’re 45 minutes late. Maybe next time get emotionally attached to a bad table? Please.” Sonja grabs a cup, scribbling his normal order on the outside. 

“And I’m paying for the kid with the hat. Three back.” Even mutters as Sonja starts to ring him out. She first raises her eyebrows and then knits them in understanding before she grabs another cup.

“What do you want it to say?” She asks, uncapping the pen.

“Blondie.” Sonja laughs, narrowing her eyes, and Even amends. “In the snapback.” She cranes her neck to peer at the anxious looking boy a few feet away before stealing a smiling glance back at Even.

“Cute. Good luck.” She winks before handing him back his change. “He’s been in here every day for the past couple of weeks. I’m actually surprised you haven’t seen him before. He probably comes here more than you at this point.” Even wonders how he missed him. A face like that would’ve caught his eye. “He comes early though. 6 AM sometimes. Later on the weekends though obviously.” Even notes the information for future reference. He hears his name from the other side of the room, and gives Sonja one last smile before grabbing his overly sweetened coffee.

Back in his seat by the window, tapping his pen on one of the blank pages in his notebook, Even waits for the boy to get to the head of the line.

“What?” He hears Blondie say.

“It’s paid for.”

“This isn’t a bar, people can’t just pay for my drink.” He sounds flustered, and Even worries for a second that he’s only made the boy more upset.

“Apparently they can.” Sonja responds coolly. 

“I’m Isak. Did they know my name? How am I-” He’s cut off by a shout from the other end of the counter.

“Blonde with a snapback! Wait, seriously?” The other barista puts down the cup, huffing a laugh.

“Blonde with a--” the boy--Isak--sputters. He’s started to blush, and Even finds himself smiling. “I didn’t even order. I don’t even know what it is.”

Shit. Even hadn’t thought about that. He was drinking what amounted to chocolate flavored black coffee, so that’s probably what they gave...Isak.

“There’s a long line. If you’re not going to buy anything else I’d really like to help the next customer.” Isak shakes his head, apologizing under his breath as he moves to get the drink. Sonja mouths “next time” from behind the counter as Isak wanders away and Even glares at her. 

_“Jaevel!”_ 1 he mouths back in mock anger.

Even watches the boy as he combs the shop for an empty seat, and sees his frustration after finding every table full. When Isak wanders close enough, he gives a small wave, a tentative invitation to...what? Join him? Say hello? But it doesn’t matter; the younger boy doesn’t say anything, just gives a tight lipped smile and keeps walking out the door.

Even watches as he stops outside in front of the window, taking a tentative sip of the drink. He shudders slightly in surprise (at the sweetness, he thinks) but he doesn’t throw it away immediately. But, he appears a bit more calm as he trudges back down the sidewalk, Even’s drink in his hand. From inside the café, Even counts it as a small victory. 

With any luck, he’ll get to try again next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 bastard/fucker/etc.
> 
>  
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!


	2. A Regular (normal coffee with normal amounts of cream and sugar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this fic has been amazing! We’re so glad you’re enjoying it because we love writing it. I'm working on fixing the notes.

The next week, he intentionally shows up late--right in the middle of the rush. He hadn’t been able to drop by at all in the past week, so his lateness serves two purposes: to avoid getting chewed out by Sonja and (more importantly) to make sure he’s there as the same time as Isak. 

Sure enough, the blonde stumbles in around the same time, today wearing a too-large grey beanie. He has that same vacant expression that he’d had the last time Even had seen him, a hollowness in the eyes and hands stuffed in his baggy sweatshirt pockets. He meanders over to the counter, not escaping the gaze of Sonja at the cash register. 

When Even had hurriedly explained his plan to Sonja twenty minutes ago, she’d regarded him with bemused eyes and a smile. “Okay.” she’d responded. “We’ll start making it when he gets here. He’s either going to think you’re the sappiest guy on earth or a serial killer. Maybe both.” 

It was Even’s second chance to find Isak’s favorite order. He’s decided to play it safe this time, starting with the basics: he ordered a regular coffee, cream and sugar. He has Sonja scrawl “Isak” on the cup in black pen before setting it aside. Now that he knows the boy’s name he doesn’t have to resort to vague physical descriptions; calling him “Blonde in the snapback” wouldn’t be so accurate now anyway.

“Looks like you have a secret admirer,” Sonja laughs, before nodding to the other side of the counter, where a drink has just been announced for “Isak!”

 _“Faen!”_ 1 Isak exclaims in exasperation. “Seriously?” He shakes his head and walks over to the counter and picks up the drink. He sniffs it cautiously before raising it up and calling out a “Thanks, I guess!” to the coffee shop. This week, the coffee shop is less crowded, and a few seats still remain open. Isak looks around for only a few moments before he picks a table across from Even’s. He takes another hesitant sniff of the coffee, squinting his eyes slightly before tasting it. Shrugging, he takes another sip. 

Even breathes a small sigh of relief. It’s clearly not Isak’s preference, but at least he’s still drinking it. He turns back to his own work for a while, taking occasional breaks to doodle people and song lyrics. His earbuds are in, and he imagines that the songs playing are the soundtrack to a movie he’ll make some day, his eyes the camera. 

He’s lost in a drawing when he hears someone clearing their throat above him. Quickly, he takes out his headphones, steeling himself for a conversation with a stranger.

“Uh. Hi.” It’s Isak. Even raises his eyebrows slightly in acknowledgement. “Do you, I uh, noticed you were...writing. With a pen. Do you have a, uh, one I could...borrow?” Isak is clearly very nervous, tripping over his own words, his fingers busily playing with the hem of his coat. Even hopes it’s because he shares his own crush, but he knows it’s likely just anxiety. Every time he’s been in the shop, he’s been practically shaking with nerves.

“You mean this? One of these?” Even smiles, and twirls his own pen between his fingers. Isak’s expression softens, but he doesn’t smile back. “Yes. But you’ll have to sit here so I can watch until you’re done. A lot of thieves around here.” Even says, trying to joke. But Isak just looks flustered, so Even reaches into his bag, pulling out one of his extras. “No. Sorry. Here.” He’s about to say something more, perhaps a witty comment about the secret admirer business, but Isak is already gone, walking back to his own table. So much for that.

He tries to focus on what he’d been doing, get back the level of concentration he had, but the urge to stealthily watch Isak is too much. He finds himself drawing little cartoons of Isak - small sketches of his eyes and mouth and hands in the margins of his notebook. 

He’s no longer entirely sure what he’s supposed to be doing in the first place. The next time he looks up, he makes eye contact with Isak and smiles slightly, not wanting to be the first one to break the shared gaze. Isak’s eyes widen after a second and he quickly looks back down at his own book. Even hopes he isn’t imagining the blush that creeps onto Isak’s face. 

Sonja gives him a wave, and his focus is broken. She makes a small beckoning gesture, giving Even cause to shuffle up to the cash register.

“Hey,” he says when he reaches the counter.

“Hey yourself,” she replies, giving him a sweet, pointed smile. “Come back here. For old time’s sake.”

“C’mon,” he protests weakly, but she doesn’t stop smiling.

“Just hop the counter. I promise, it’s worth it.” She nicks her head back slightly, guesturing him forward. But when he slides across, he realizes, she’s suddenly got him backed into a corner. She turns towards him, away from the shop. The smile is gone from her face. “Even.” Her voice is quiet.

“Yes.” He responds, though his mind isn’t really there. He can see Isak’s grey beanie over the top of her head. 

“We haven’t talked in awhile…” She starts carefully. “Are you doing ok?” she rushes. “I mean you’re fine right now and all, right? You’d tell me if you weren’t? You’d call me. You still have my number?” 

“Yeah. Relax. Everything is great. I don’t really want to talk about this right now.” The store has thinned out, but there are still some regulars scattered around, and Isak, who Even is all too aware of.

“I miss you,” she finally says, and he’s looking anywhere but at her. Her hand is on his arm, then it’s on his shoulder. His cheek.

“Yeah,” he says. He can feel Isak’s eyes on him. He isn’t sure what it means.

“This is the part where you say you miss me too.” She’s still smiling, she thinks it’s one of these games Even plays. 

“Ok. Sure. I miss you too.” Sonja glares at him. He feels her hand leave his face.

“What’s going on?” she fires abruptly.

“You know what’s going on. I thought you were helping me out. With...” his voice trails off.

“Yeah, for fun. We used to mess with people all the time, it’s not like-it’s not like you’re-” she pauses. “Okay. I see.”

“Sonja.” He warns.

“You’re done with me so now you’re gay. Amazing.” She laughs cooly, in mock disbelief.

Even hears a splutter from Isak’s direction, but his eyes fixate solely on Sonja. When they were together, they always fought with white hot, biting words and raised voices; now, there’s nothing left in Even to ignite that flame. He feels his face grow still and cold and marble-hard, holding his gaze until she drops hers.

“I’m not having this conversation.” he says flatly, hopping the counter and making a beeline for his bag. 

“Why won’t you talk to me?” She calls after him, but he doesn’t turn around; he throws his notebook into the bag and shrugs on his coat. Feeling a touch on his shoulder, he turns to face Isak, holding one of Even’s cheap ballpoints.

“Uh, you forgot this.”

“Keep it,” he says shortly as he packs up his last book. “Nice talking to you,” he says to Isak, a bit more firmly than he intends. He doesn’t bother looking back at Sonja as he storms out of the coffee shop. He passes the window nearest to Isak’s table, and the other boy gives a little wave. 

As much as he’d like to avoid Sonja and the coffee shop, he knows that whether he wants to or not, he’ll go every day just to get closer to Isak. Closer to getting his coffee order right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 fuck.
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Mudcano (white chocolate, chocolate, and coffee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 for you. Whoop whoop!

Now that he’s started looking for him, Isak is there all the time. They’re now on “eye contact and nod” terms, but Even is aching for any excuse to get closer.

The only day he seems to be able beat Isak to the shop is Saturday. Isak’s there on weekdays, done with his coffee and most of the way through whatever he’s snacking on by the time Even enters the store. He’s still there only minutes before he should probably be in school, reading a worn out paperback. He’s there whenever Even stops in, which is almost every day. When he brings this up to Sonja, she laughs.

“We’re beginning to like him more than you these days,” Sonja teases. “Spends more money. Cleans up better when he’s done.” She pauses, before adding, “you should really try harder to _talk_ to him.” Even sighs. By her light voice and springy eyebrows, he can tell she’s trying to lighten the mood with her teasing. Even guesses that she’s trying to make up for what she said to him the previous week, and they’ve now reached an uneasy truce over the Isak predicament. 

Even sighs. “I’m trying. I’m really trying. What does he usually get?” 

Sonja shakes her head slightly. “Nope. You have to keep guessing. I’m way too amused by this.”

“ _Faen!_ 1” He exclaims too loudly and some heads turn in the shop. “Sorry.” he calls out as Sonja stifles a laugh. “Just give me a recommendation. I’ll get it too! I’m begging you--Christ!”

Sonja smirks. “The Mudcano.” 

“What?” He stares at her blankly.

“The Mudcano. It’s like what you usually get. Only edible.” Even makes an affronted face and Sonja continues. “Chocolate, vanilla, and white chocolate. Caffeine. Heaven.” 

“Fine. How much?”

“45 kroner. Each.”

“ _Faen!_ 2 Sonja!” She raises an eyebrow. “Fine.” He digs the money out of his pocket and waits at the counter. As it is finished, Isak walks in. His backpack is slung over just one shoulder and he’s carrying the usual battered paperback in his other hand. Even imagines this moment in a film: Isak would walk in, camera track right, on beat with the music.

But as he gets closer to the counter and pauses slightly, Even notices that he looks sadder today than usual. 

“Hey Isak. Everything ok?” Isak looks up at Sonja from his phone, startled. 

“Yeah, sorry Sonja. Sorry. Just...stuff.” He looks down at his phone for a second before looking back at her.

“Ok. I’d like-” Sonja cuts him off.

“Secret admirer got you something again.” Isak groans.

“Are you sure you can’t tell me who it is?” Even notices that he seems to be brightening up with the mention of the puzzle and free coffee--

“Nope.” Sonja smiles slightly. “Move along sweetheart.” Even’s busy watching Isak wait for his drink and jumps slightly when his phone dings on the table. He looks up at Sonja and rolls his eyes before shooting a quick text back. 

 

[](http://s1174.photobucket.com/user/chloebeaux/media/sherlockboyfriends_zpsgeit8xc4.png.html)

He looks up, and Isak is nonchalantly walking over to the table next to Even. He settles down and opens his book, not even trying his drink yet. Even hesitates for a second before speaking. 

“Have you seen the movie?” Isak looks up in surprise.

“Huh?” He asks, and Even smiles raising his eyebrows and nodding at the book. 

“Have you seen the movie? Romeo and Juliet?” He repeats.

“Which one? It’s like the ‘greatest love story ever’, there’s got to be millions of them.” Isak looks slightly amused, and Even takes the opportunity to slide into the seat opposite from him.

“The one by Baz Luhrmann. From ‘96. The only one that matters.” 

“With the guy from Titanic? The guy that dies, yeah?” Even winces slightly. But Isak is grinning, so Even wonders if he is being entirely serious. 

“Only the best modern interpretation of Romeo and Juliet. Directed by the greatest director of all time, Baz Luhrmann.” Isak smiles for a second.

“Baz Luhrman? So the guy has a thing for killing Leonardo DiCaprio?”

Even laughs slightly. “Just watch it. It will change your life.” 

Isak purses his lips and shrugs in skeptical agreement. “Deal. But you have to do something for me.” Even raises an eyebrow, prompting Isak to shake his head and laugh slightly. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Even can feel his heartbeat climbing in speed, but tries to force it down. His face is cool, undisturbed. 

“Like…” Isak begins, before dropping both the sentence and his gaze. “I should’ve prepared something before setting myself up like that.” Even laughs, picking up his coffee cup, and Isak follows suit, taking a sip.

“What the _fuck_.” They sputter in unison, and burst out laughing at the accidental synchronization. 

“I don’t know what the fuck this is.” Isak says when they stop. “Someone keeps buying me free coffee. I have no control.”

“Hmmm…” Even says. “Well, I don’t have the same excuse. I took Sonja up on her recommendation and wound up with--whatever this is.”

“Sonja!” Isak calls out across the now thinning shop. “What is this?” Sonja looks over at him and rolls her eyes. 

“Mudcano.” She replies shortly. 

“That’s the same thing that she told me to get.” Even says, leaning forward so his forearms rest on the table.

“Strange coincidence.” Isak replies, dog-earring his page and closing the book. It's a small step, but Even feels like he's moved mountains.

“I am fortune’s fool.” Isak stares blankly at him for a second before smiling. 

“Wait! I know that one!” He looks pleased with himself and nods slightly.

“Yeah, from the play. The play you’re reading.” Even speaks slowly.

“Right. Yes. Ok.” Isak sounds a bit flustered and Even smiles.

“You haven't gotten to that part yet I'm assuming?” Isak shakes his head.

“No, I just have a shitty memory.” Isak smiles slightly and looks down at his drink. 

“Do you remember the part where Tybalt kisses Romeo?” Isak narrows his eyes and looks up at him.

“I don't think that happened.” He sounds fairly sure, but Even is already committed to the joke.

“Yeah, it's after the balcony scene. Very famous.” He raises an eyebrow as if to prompt Isak’s memories.

“I might remember.” Isak says hesitantly.

“Yeah?” 

“Maybe.”

“ _Faen,_ you really do have a shitty memory.” Isak pauses.

“You're kidding. You're kidding?” Isak laughs.

“Yes! Of course! Jesus.” They're both laughing now. “I can't believe I got away with that as long as I did. It's insane.” Even shakes his head in amazement. 

“I don't know, it could've happened. It's possible.” Isak shrugs slightly.

“It's really not. You think Romeo was thinking about dick right after he was done talking up Juliet?” Even laughs again.

“Anythings possible! I don't know the inner workings of Shakespeare’s mind.” Isak splutters defensively.

“Anything? Really?” Even raises an eyebrow.

“Why not?” Isak asks. Even smiles slightly.

“I don't know, because it doesn't make any sense.” Even doesn't know why he's egging Isak on but he seems to be getting more involved in the conversation as they go on. And happier.

“Oh, so two 12 year olds getting married does?”

“They're not both 12.”

“Irrelevant. They're children. Getting married. Climbing balconies. Sword fighting. Dying.” Isak is starting to gesture with his hands, something Even’s never seen him do before.

“Spoilers!” Even laughs slightly. “Looks like you have read it.” Isak looks down at his hands, then back up at Even. He looks nervous, but excited nervous, not anxious.

“This might sound really stupid, I might be digging my grave, but I've read everything Shakespeare has ever written.” 

“How am I supposed to think that's stupid?” Even is in a fair amount of shock.

“Not stupid like dumb, stupid like...when someone rides a segway. Or has a pet rat. Just don’t tell everyone, ok?” He’s blushing slightly. 

“You should be shouting it from the rooftops. Spread the word.” Even stands and throws an arm up. “Isak is a genius!” He declares, and a few other customers give them confused stares. Isak blushes deeper, one hand covering his eyes. He’s still smiling though, and that’s what Even wants. Isak tugs his sleeve, whispering that he should sit. He does.

“Wait, uh - you know my name?” Even feels himself blush now, and presses his lips into a tight line. He takes a sip of the overly sweet coffee, trying to buy himself time to think of an explanation.

“Yeah. Uh, Sonja wants to adopt you.” 

“Oh, Sonja. Right. It's weird, they know me here.” He’s pulling back a bit, picking at one of his fingernails.

“Yeah, it's not Dunkin Donuts. And you’re here all the time.” Even pauses for a second. “Right? I mean, that’s what I’ve heard. From Sonja.” 

“I guess. Yeah, now that I think about it. Probably. I mean...it’s just nice to get out of the house sometimes?”

“I know what you mean. I have three siblings at home.”

“You have three siblings?” Isak looks mildly terrified.

“Four, actually. One’s at University.”

“Wow. That’s…” Isak smiles again, shaking his head.

“I know. Insanity. Chaos.” Even nods.

“A lot of toilet paper. You must buy a lot.” Even can’t repress a laugh.

“Never thought about it, but yeah. I can see how that would be one of our major expenses.” Isak pauses, nodding.

“Do you guys have two bathrooms?”

“Can I ask you a question?” Even matches Isak’s serious, inquisitive expression.

“Yeah.”

“Why are you so interested in the bathroom situation? What the fuck, man?” Isak laughs, leaning back in his chair.

“I don't know! I'm just wondering how you get your hair like that in the morning with 5 other people and one bathroom.” He makes a wild gesture in Even’s direction.

“I'll have you know I wake up like this.”

“Beyonce? Really?” Isak is smiling wide again, and Even pats himself on the back.

“No. I just made that up. Who's Beyonce? Never heard of them. I woke up like this. Trademark Even Bech Næsheim. All rights reserved.”

Isak phone buzzes in his pocket, and the moment is broken. He pulls it from his pocket, and when he reads whatever’s on the screen his face crumples.

“I gotta go.” He shoves the phone back into his pocket, standing quickly.

“Wait-”

“Sorry. I’ll uh...sorry. Sorry.” He stuffs everything into his bag, leaving with a halfhearted smile and a wave. Even sits frozen at the table, watching the steam rise from Isak’s forgotten drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1fuck  
> 2fuck
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!


	4. Vanilla Smear (vanilla latte with ginger)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more coffee shop flirting:)
> 
> Also vanilla smear lattes are actually one of the best things ever (also if you want to talk about coffee in the comments, I am completely fine with that hahahahaha).

“I watched your movie.” Isak says, and Even’s eyes nearly bulge out of his skull. 

“Which one?” he asks hurriedly, trying to rack his brain for all the short movies he’d made and posted on his Youtube channel. Most of them were 1-2 minute sequences done for a film class he’d taken last year at his previous school. But before he could think of a way to explain the Captain America and Vladimir Putin love affair, Isak laughs. 

“Romeo + Juliet.” 

“Oh!” Even is relieved. “That’s good. How did you like it?” Isak laughs slightly.

“It was well done. Personally, I don't really subscribe to the whole ‘greatest love story’ thing, if you know what I mean.”

“You don't believe in romance?”

“Not what I said.” 

“So what's the issue? You're just a cold hearted cynic?” Isak laughs, taking a sip of his drink. Even had ordered for him again (secretly, always secretly), and though he was drinking it, Even was pretty sure it wasn't his favorite.

“Ok, it's the best story _about_ love. But it's a lament. Young love is always tragedy but can't be avoided. No matter what, we can't stop the tragedy written for us.” Even wasn't expecting such a nuanced opinion. But then again, Even isn't really sure what he was expecting.

“But you believe they had a true love?”

“Yeah, but love isn't inherently good. And it wasn't their choice. They were swept up by fate and it fucked them. So, the concept of true love...it isn’t all that great.”

“It's epic. It's larger than life. It's the greatest love story.”

“So you agree?” Isak is smiling, watching Even closely.

“Agree with your cynical interpretation of true love? Fuck no.”

“It's analysis!” Though they're arguing, Isak is smiling.

“It's pessimism.”

“So you have a better argument?” Isak challenges.

“You want a paper? I'll write you a fucking essay, _drittsekk_. 1”

“Good! I want sources cited. 5 pages. 12 point font. 1 inch margins.” Isak has a mock serious look on his face.

“You're serious?” Even raises his eyebrows.

“I am if you are. I'd love to see that, honestly.”

“You don't know what you just got yourself into, _jævel_. 2” They start laughing. 

“Um…” Isak starts when they finally stop cracking up. “This is probably going to sound really awkward.” 

“You’re pregnant? I’m the father?” Even asks, keeping a straight face. Isak smiles.

“Uh...no.” He looks down at his hands and back up. “It’s just...it’s been nice talking to you. I’m glad I have a random coffee shop friend.” Even smiles. 

“To random coffee shop friends!” Even says, raising his drink.

“Aye!” Isak takes a small sip, clearly relieved that his declaration went over well. “So how’d you get so into films?” He asks.

“Honestly, I don’t know. I might be oversharing a little bit here, but I had some health issues when I was younger. Serious. I had to stay home for a long time, and my dad had a huge movie collection. Gigantic. So I watched them all. It was my favorite thing to do, even after everything went back to normal. They...” Even trails off and looks out of the big window. Isak is silent waiting for him to continue. “They’re like little windows to other worlds. They bring you there. Make you feel things. It’s...something else.”

“What’s your favorite?” Isak seems genuinely interested.

“Director? Film?” Even plays with his pen, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Film. I don’t know directors.”

“Any directors? You don’t know any directors. You’re kidding me.” Isak raises his eyebrows.

“Oh, so you just know every director out there?”

“You must know one. Just one.” Isak concentrates for a moment, giving Even a sheepish smile.

“Uh...shit. Who’s the...the guy who did the movie with the blue people?”

“James Cameron.” Isak nods, as if he’d already known.

“Right. That’s what I was gonna say.” Even can’t help but smile. “Anyway, back to you, Mr. genius film buff. Favorite movie. Go.”

“You can’t just make me pick. It’s not that easy.” 

“Well I know mine.” Isak says, taking another sip of his coffee. He winces a little every time he drinks it, Even notices, but he doesn’t stop.

“Oh yeah? Let’s hear it.” Isak blushes.

“No. You’re a film genius. I’m embarrassed.” Even laughs.

“Why? Is it embarrassing?” Isak looks at him incredulously.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“You’re gonna have to take a shot. And I’ll let you know how embarrassed you should be.” Isak rests his head in one of his hands.

“Fuck. Star Wars. It’s Star Wars, ok?”

“Nah, that’s good. That’s really good, I’m surprised. That’s a great movie.”

“But...it has explosions?” Isak says hesitantly. “I thought it wasn’t...that you wouldn’t as a film...connoisseur…”

“Like it?” Even asks.

“Respect it?” Isak says. 

“It’s a good movie. Explosions or not.” Isak seems relieved, but still somewhat puzzled.

“Yeah but why is it good?” He leans forward on his forearms, fingers laced together.

“What do you mean? It’s your favorite movie.”

“No, like, why, in a professional’s opinion, is it good?”

“You know I’m not a genius or anything, right?” Isak laughs, blushing. Even loves that blush.

“Yeah, I know. I guess…” He trails off, biting his lip.

“What?”

“I like it because of the story. You know, ragtag bunch, fighting back. The force. Good vs. evil. It’s very clear, which is refreshing.” there’s something more behind Isak’s words, but Even doesn’t want to press him.

“You could also watch the Breakfast Club for that.” Even is joking, but Isak seems to take it seriously.

“That’s all about parents though. Nobody wants to watch that stuff.”

“You don’t like parents?”

“I could take it or leave it, I guess.” Isak is looking down at his cup, his smile gone. 

“You might be right. Luke’s dad ends up being an asshole, so,” Isak cracks a small smile, but doesn’t look up. “Sorry, do you not want to talk about this?”

“No, I’m fine.” Isak rubs his nose, looking up. They stare at each other for another moment or so before Even breaks his gaze to take a drink. “I, uh...nevermind.” He pauses for a moment, as if to collect himself. “Ok, you’ve had enough time. Favorite movie. Go.”

“Well I know Baz Lurhman is my favorite director, but I’d have to think more about the movie. Maybe Casablanca. Depends though.” Isak smiles.

“I love how you can just say that.” he imitates Even. “‘Maybe Casablanca.’ Jesus.” The way he smiles makes Even melt - in fact, everything he does makes Even a little bit weak.

“I can say other impressive things.” he smirks.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah! Like, uh, listen to this-” he clears his throat, takes a deep breath. “Cinema is an evolving art form, a medium changing as we too move forward as a culture.”

“Amazing.”

“You can say some pretty impressive shit too, I bet.” Isak smiles sheepishly.

“Uh…” He looks flustered, but not nervous. He hisses, his eyes turned upward as if the answer is written on the ceiling. “The works of the surrealist movement reflect the cultural attitudes of a society broken by World War 2.”

“That’s pretty good.”

“Thank you.” His phone buzzes, and he looks down. He sighs. “ _Herregud._ 3”

“Everything ok?” The last thing Even wants is for Isak to leave like he did last week.

“Yeah, it’s just complicated.” His phone buzzes again and he flips it so the screen is facing the table. “I don’t want this,” he says nodding at his phone, “messing up...everything. It always is and I’m done.” Even tilt his head.

“Ok.” They talk for a while more, Isak’s phone going off more and more frequently as they try to get back to the level of conversational banter they had had before the phone first buzzed, but something had definitely changed. Isak is once again more closed off. Eventually Isak checks his phone. Even stares at him in concern as Isak’s face crumples. 

“I...I have to go.” Isak again begins packing up his stuff. Even touches his hand as he reaches for his book which had migrated across the table during their conversation. 

“Are you ok?” He asks slowly. Isak pulls his hand from under Evens and swings his bag onto his shoulder.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Isak gives the most heartbreaking fake smile Even has ever seen and pushes out of the door. Even looks down at his hands. Somehow that was worse that Isak simply running out. The smile that usually made him weak broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 literally: shitbag. a common Norwegian insult akin to the american usage of "asshole"  
> 2 bastard/fucker/etc.  
> 3 Oh my God
> 
>  
> 
> And so the angst begins. 
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! (but not that sorry)

In a strange turn of events, Even doesn’t see Isak at the shop for almost a week. When he finally does, it takes him a minute to reconcile the figure he sees enter the coffee shop with the moderately happy boy he’d had a conversation with just a week ago. 

Even had planned on buying something in secret for Isak again this week, but when he sees him through the window he walks to the counter to tell Sonja to make two cups of Hot Chocolate, one for him and one he can deliver to Isak personally. She smiles for a second before seeing his worried face. 

“Is everything alright? I haven’t seen your boyfriend around this week.” She teases, but Even doesn’t laugh.

“Yeah. I don’t know.” He frowns, ignoring the boyfriend comment. She just gives him a smile and hands him the two cups, leaving him to walk over to the table where Isak’s collapsed. “Hey.” Even says, handing him one of the cups of cocoa.

“What is it?” Isak deadpans. He seems to be dressed for maximum comfort rather than any semblance of his normal style. He’s layered a jacket and scarf over his hoodie, his hair for once not stuck under a hat.

“Hot chocolate.” Isak takes a small sip and puts it back down. After Even sits and starts to really take in the younger boy’s appearance, he realizes he looks awful. He’s pale with deep purple bags under his hollow-looking eyes. Where Even would normally find a spark, there’s just emptiness. “What’s going on?” Isak is silent for a while, running a finger around the rim of his cup, staring blankly at a spot on the table. “Are you sick?”

“No.” He says shortly, not looking up.

“Isak,-”

“I really don’t want to talk, ok?” His voice is sharp, but it doesn’t discourage the older boy.

“Ok.” He says quietly, folding his hands on the table in front of him. Isak looks oddly surprised, and gives him a small glance upward.

“Yeah?” He asks and Even nods. Isak flashes him a tiny smile. “Thank you.” Isak takes another small sip of the drink. He pillows his head down on his arms and closes his eyes. 

“You’d tell me if you were sick though?” Isak peers up at him.

“Yeah. I’m not.” Isak laughs drily. Even scrunches his eyebrows in concern. 

“You want me to talk?” Isak just shrugs, and goes back to resting his head on his arms. “Ok. I’ll take that as a yes. Let me see…” Even pauses for a second to think. “Um...ok. Once upon a time-”

“Aren’t we a little old for fairy tales?” Isak cuts him off.

“I have a book. You want me to just read from the book?” 

“No. It’s ok.” Isak allows.

“So once upon a time, there was a boy who lived on the moon. He was happy there, but it was very lonely, and when he looked down at the world and he saw all the people there he wished he could go.” Isak shifts slightly, but doesn’t say anything. Even continues. “He’d talk to the stars and they didn’t answer but they were his friends, and he told them how much he wanted to go live with everybody else down on earth. So, on his birthday, one of the stars jumped down and gave him a ride. Dropped him in Oslo. And he was happy.” He pauses. “But then he realized he couldn’t breathe. The air wasn’t right. He couldn’t understand anybody else, it was almost like he was back on the moon, except now he could hear their voices. It made it worse that way.” Isak makes a small sound at the back of his throat, and Even watches him closely. “So he couldn’t breathe, and he didn’t think there was anybody out there who could help. He wandered for a while. But then he heard a familiar voice. He found a little star on earth. One of his friends he’d never met, but knew very well. So that star helped him breathe. And he knew everything would be ok.” Even stops again, gauging Isak’s reaction. “Because there was someone who knew him.”

“Depressing.” Isak finally says, and Even feels a small stab in his stomach.

“Really? I think it’s kind of nice.” He’s trying to ignore Isak’s negative attitude, but it’s starting to grate on his nerves.

“Which one am I supposed to be? The boy or the star?” Isak sounds bored, but Even can see his carefully masked curiosity. He almost laughs, but stops himself.

“It’s not about you. At all.” He’s telling the truth. It’s a story he tells his smallest sister, Thea, when she gets upset. He says so to Isak.

“Why are you using it on me, then? Am I like your little sister?” He’s staring blankly again, his voice monotone.

“No. It’s just...the story I know the best. You’re upset.” Even feels like everything is spiralling out of control. They had been getting along so well and now it seems that all they had built their...friendship...on is crumbling.

“Where is it from?”

“What?”

“The story. Where is it from?”

“I made it up.” Isak scoffs, and Even feels another stab. “What are you doing right now?”

“What do you mean?” He snaps, sitting up a little straighter.

“I don’t know. Why are you being like this? I just thought-” Isak cuts him off.

“Of course you thought. Even, you don’t know me, ok?” His voice is hoarse but forceful. “You might think you know me because we drink coffee together and talk about movies and all that but you don’t. And I…” he pushes out a heavy sigh, “I don’t want to know you and you certainly don’t want to know me.”

“Ok.” He feels weak, and he’s not sure what else to say.

“No. You don’t get it. I don’t need you in my life, and if you think you can change that by being at the same coffee table as me once a week you’re dumber than I thought you were.” Although Isak’s voice shakes slightly at the end of the sentence, the words feel like a punch. Even fights to keep a straight face. 

Isak gets up abruptly, and Even can sees tears gleaming in his eyes. He swings his bag over his shoulder, storming out, the door slamming behind him.

He walks past the front window, and Even sees him swipe away his tears with the back of his hand. It’s only when he looks down at his drawing and sees the ink bleeding into strange patterns that he realizes he’s crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst train has left the station. You're welcome. 
> 
> You can send us prompts HERE


	6. Chai Latte

It’s a few weeks before Even sees Isak again. He’s a little bit glad, considering how hostile their last interaction was, but he’s mostly worried. Isak looked seriously terrible the last time Even saw him, and he can only imagine what a couple weeks of isolation could add to that.

Even’s sitting in one of the arm chairs at the back of the cafe. He’s been here all day, like he has been for the past few weeks. Since Isak stopped coming there wasn’t so much of a reason to sit by the door anymore.

He’s focused on the book in his lap, a copy of Anna Karenina. He’s reading one of his favorite passages, _“When you love someone, you love the whole person, just as he or she is, and not as you would like them to be.”_

“Even.” He looks up at the sound of his name, expecting anybody but the person he sees. Isak.

“Hey.” He says, trying to hide his shock. The younger boy is almost trembling, he looks thinner, and somehow fragile in his layers of hoodies and coats.

“I just wanted to-” Even cuts him off.

“Sit.” Isak does, folding his hands in his lap. He still looks on edge, but Even’s glad he’s at least staying put. He closes his book, leaning forward. “What’s going on?”

Isak is still shaking, taking heavy, slow breaths.

“I...can’t talk to anyone else about this.” He says, his voice unsteady. “You’re the only person I have right now.”

“Ok.” He watches the younger boy carefully.

“Bad things have been happening. In my life,” Isak inhales sharply through his nose before continuing, “And I just need to let it out so I can stop thinking about it.”

“Are you ok?” Even repeats his question from what seems like months previous. Isak sighs, nervously running a hand through his hair. He’s shifting in his seat, uneasy.

“It’s my family. My parents. My mom is…” He stops, looking down at his thin fingers. “Well, my dad left. A couple weeks ago. And my mom…” He still can’t finish the sentence, it makes Even nervous.

“Are you hurt?” Even tests. Isak pauses, but eventually shakes his head. Even doesn’t know what to make of it, so he just waits for Isak to continue.

“No, not right now - she’s just...She gets really upset when my Dad leaves. And it’s hard enough, even when he _is_ there. And I try, I really do, it’s just...hard. She’s insane.” Isak says, his words coming out in a rush.

“What makes you say that?” Even squints slightly, trying to read the other boy. 

“All of it.” Even frowns and Isak glances up. “But she doesn’t know she’s sick.” He amends. “And my dad might come back. He’s left before and he’s come back. They might work everything out and then it can go back to the old normal.” Though his words are optimistic, Even can hear the hopelessness in his voice.

“So, he left, and you’re alone with your Mom?” Isak nods. “What does she have? Is she diagnosed?” Maybe Even is prying, but he has to know the whole story. Isak seems caught off guard.

“I…” He stops, unsure. “I never really...” He trails off, sniffing slightly. 

“She’s...undiagnosed, then.” Even is much more concerned than he was a few minutes ago. He’s not sure if Isak really grasps the scope of the problem. His mother, possibly mentally ill. Undiagnosed. Alone with him.

“Uh...yeah. I guess so. She doesn’t have any prescribed medication or anything.” Isak says, looking anywhere but at Even.

“You said you weren’t hurt. Not now.” Isak is silent. “Does she-” Isak cuts him off, not wanting to hear the end of Even’s sentence.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He mumbles. Even is silent for a minute. The weight of the situation hits him, and it feels like someone’s punched him in the stomach. Isak’s been hurt. By her.

“That’s why you think she’s crazy?” He finally tries to clarify.

“I mean, not really. She doesn’t know what’s real or what’s important or things like that. Mostly she just rants about God and...well, everything, really. She thinks the world is going to end,” he says, grimacing slightly. “I try to help her, but I can’t. She gets upset. She gets really upset with me.” He takes a deep breath. “And she always apologizes, right after. She always says it’s because she’s stressed.”

“That shouldn’t make her hurt you, Isak.” Even says slowly.

Isak starts to speak, but is interrupted by Sonja, who’s walking toward them, bringing over drinks.

“You looked sad. On the house chai lattes.” She says, and Even gives her a smile, taking both the cups. She reaches over and ruffles Isak’s hair. 

“You come talk to me anytime. Ok buddy?” She asks, and Isak sniffs, nodding. “Just don’t expect free drinks. Someone,” she looks pointedly at Even, “thinks that they can get free stuff for a sentence about how their day has gone. I won’t fall for that anymore.” Even laughs. Sonja winks at Isak and turns to leave. “I mean it though,” she says pausing a few steps away, “you’re always welcome here.” She gives them one last stare and leaves. 

They sit in silence for a few moments before Isak speaks up again. 

“It’s not her fault, it’s my fault, and besides, this doesn’t matter. I’m not changing anything, I just wanted to get it out. I’m...fine. I’ll be fine.” He takes the cup from Even, both his hands wrapped around it.

“You’re not.” Even says softly, and Isak looks down at his drink.

“I know she...loves me. I know that. So I just don’t understand why she’s...” Isak hedges. 

“Abusive?” Even supplies. Isak frowns, as if the word hurts. 

“She doesn’t do it on purpose.” He offers weakly, but won’t go further than that in his defense. 

“But it happens.” He can now recall so many little signs he should’ve been more concerned about when he saw them. Scratches on the younger boy’s arms, a bruise on his cheekbone. 

“I know.” Isak takes a deep breath. “I just want my dad to come back, ya know? He...knew how to handle her. I don’t.”

“Have you asked him?”

“He won’t answer my calls.” Isak takes a sip of his drink. They sit for a few moments in silence, the only sound the hushed chatter of the other patrons. “Even?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you. For listening to this garbage.”

“It’s not garbage.” Even replies easily.

“I guess it isn’t.” Isak sounds unsure. “I just...I really feel like I can talk to you. Because you’ve only known me after all of this started. I don’t have to put on some kind of show for you.” 

Even nods in understanding. “You shouldn’t have to put on a show for your friends.” 

“I guess.” Isak pauses. “Then that makes us friends?”

“Yeah.” Even wants reassure him, but he seems more confused. 

“Sort of.” Isak says tentatively.

“Sort of?” Even repeats, raising an eyebrow. 

“I mean...” Isak starts, “I thought we were sometimes friends. Just in the coffee shop? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Even’s face scrunches up slightly and Isak starts backtracking. “Or not. We don’t have to be friends if you don’t want. It’s ok. I can move if you wa-” Even cuts him off.

“No. Of course I want to be friends. We are friends. We’re...more...than coffee shop friends.” He trails off, looking at Isak, trying to gauge his reaction. Isak gives a slight sigh. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought too. I just wasn’t sure if - I didn’t wanna make things weird.” Isak laughs softly, obviously relieved.

“I’d say things are already pretty weird.” He hopes Isak doesn’t take it the wrong way, and is pleased when the younger boy smiles.

“Not as weird as you buying me drinks all the time.” Isak says, and Even scoffs in surprise.

“I-Wha-” He pauses. “How do you know?” Isak smiles slyly.

“You really thought I would believe that you just happened to order the same novelty latte that I was given by my secret admirer?”

“Well, in the words of a well known genius, anything’s possible.”

“You keep getting it wrong, by the way.” Isak says, and Even laughs.

“I know!” Isak smirks, clearly enjoying the amount of hold he has over Even in this moment.

“You wanna know?” He teases, and Even sighs.

“Obviously.” He says, and Isak waits a moment.

“Green tea.”

“ _Faen!_ 1 Are you serious?!” Even practically shouts, and Isak laughs, nodding.

“ _Ja._ 2” He’s smiling so hard, and Even never wants that smile to leave his face.

“Christ. Full of surprises.” Even says, and Isak’s expression softens.

“So are you.” He says quietly, taking a small sip of his drink.

“So we’re officially friends.” Even says, joking. Isak smiles.

“Yeah, we have to sign the paperwork, but it should be fine.” 

“Do you have a pen I could borrow?” Even asks and Isak’s smile widens. 

“What? I never have pens! You have pens!”

“Well…” Even drags out, “I sort of gave one of my last ones to this guy I’m always seeing. He’s very cute.” 

“And he kept your pen? What a jerk.” Isak is beaming, and Even feels a smile spread across his own face. 

“Maybe a few weeks of free drinks can be our trade?” Even asks, tilting his head.

“Sure. But I expect that to continue. I’ve gotten used to it now.” Isak jokes. 

Even nods, suddenly more serious. “It will. Don’t worry. With the correct drink this time.” The boy immediately blushes.

“Oh no. I didn’t mean...you don’t have to keep buying me stuff,” Isak looks flustered.

“I want to.”

“Oh.” Isak looks down at his hands. “Usually people buy things for people when they like them. Like more than a friend. And we only just officially became friends. And - Well, my point is, people buy drinks for people they like.”

“I know.” Even stares at him unblinkingly.

“No, I mean, like like.” Isak looks incredulous.

“Isak. Are we in under school? I like like you. More than a friend.” 

Isak coughs slightly, blush deepening. “You do?” He asks. Even nods. “I...” Isak takes a deep breath. “Like you too,” he finishes with an embarrassed smile. 

“Like like or just like?” Even asks, grinning. Isak rolls his eyes, giving a short, relieved laugh. 

“You knew what I meant _jævel_ 3.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’ll quit teasing you, _søten_ 4.”

“Is this a thing now?” Isak asks, and Even reaches up, brushing a bit of hair behind the younger boy’s ear.

“It’s a thing,” He says, smirking.

“So...we should kiss then.” Isak says in one breath, trying to mask his nerves with a feigned confidence. Even waits for a second before leaning in, nose touching Isak’s. 

They wait a moment there, frozen, before Isak closes the distance. The kiss is quick and soft, but it makes something burn in the middle of Even’s chest. Too soon, they pull apart. 

“We should do that again sometime,” Isak remarks softly, still trying to keep some semblance of confidence in his voice, though he’s clearly overwhelmed. 

“Right now?” Even quirks an eyebrow. It’s times like these he’s glad he can keep a straight face - although his demeanor is calm, his heart is pounding. Isak doesn’t need to be asked twice. 

This time it’s deeper, heavier, fuller. He tastes like coffee.

“This feels like we’re moving really fast.” Isak says after they pull apart, and Even gives him another soft, lingering kiss.

“You wanna move slow?”

“No.” He says, smiling.

“Ok, then we’re agreed.” Even says. Isak’s phone buzzes. He glances down at it before the smile leaves his face. “Everything ok?” Even asks. 

“I can’t tell,” He says. Even leans back into his chair, taking a beat to collect himself.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well...it’s my mom. She just says we need to talk. I’m not sure if this means I have to leave or…” He pauses, “I can’t tell what she wants.” 

“Ask her.” Even holds Isak’s hands in his, looking directly into his eyes.

“I can’t just ask.”

“You can. Just ask her what’s wrong.” Isak seems hesitant, but types the message anyway, his fingers pausing for a moment before he presses send.

“Usually she just sends bible verses,” he says, in a vain attempt to explain. The phone buzzes. “She says she has to wait till I come home. To tell me.”

“Do you want to talk to her?”

“I don’t know. Everytime I try it ends badly. I think...I think I want it to stop.” 

“Well, you can stay here with me as long as you want. And we can figure out what you want to do,” Even says, and Isak frowns.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“You can sit here with me until you decide where you want to go. Do you have another place you could stay the night?” He asks.

“I mean...Eva doesn’t even want to look at me anymore. And Jonas...we’re close but I don’t know if…” He trails off, unsure.

“It’s ok. Everything’s gonna be ok.”

“I-” Isak stops himself before starting again. “I don’t think I can figure this out today. It just seems like too much.” Even nods. He knows the feeling. “I’m pretty sure I’ll be drunk-crashing at one of my friends houses tonight anyway…we can figure this out tomorrow, right?” 

“Yeah. Just be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt,” Even says. Isak looks at his phone and groans. “What now?” 

“Oh. Yeah. I mean...I have to go.” Isak finally says, though Even can tell he doesn’t want to. “I’m going to this pregame with my friends, and I tried to back out but they won’t-” Even silences him with a kiss.

“It’s ok.”

“I wanna stay.” Isak whispers.

“I know you do. Here,” He takes Isak’s phone, making a new contact with his number. _Even Kaffebar 5_. “Now you can talk to me any time.” Isak smiles down at the phone for a moment before standing and shrugging on his backpack. 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.” Isak says, shifting from foot to foot. “And it’s nice.” He turns to leave.

“Can you just promise me one thing?” Even says, and Isak stops walking. Even stands, moving toward him, taking one of his hands. They’re close now, and Even looks him right in the eyes. “Promise I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Isak smiles, moving closer so his nose brushes against Even’s cheek. He gives him a small kiss near the corner of his mouth, and whispers against his skin.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Fuck  
> 2 Yes  
> 3 fucker  
> 4 cutie  
> 5 coffee shop
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!


	7. Green Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the final stretch.

“Green tea, please,” Even orders. 

“Took you two long enough,” Sonja laughs. Even glances back to where Isak is sitting with a look of intense concentration, reading the copy of Anna Karenina that Even leant him this morning, already almost a hundred pages in. Isak’s the only person he knows who can hold a conversation and read at the same time.

“It was worth the wait,” He says, and grabs his and Isak’s drinks from the counter and carries them back to their usual sunny table. “How are you liking it?” He asks, setting down the two cups. Isak looks up at him, startled for a second before smiling. 

“Yeah, it’s good. I wouldn’t have guessed this was your favorite book. It’s pretty long, ya know. You strike me as more of a...comic book guy,” Isak teases, and closes the book, focusing all his attention on Even. 

“I’ll have you know I’m very smart,” he says, and leans forward, giving Isak a soft, quick kiss. There’s comfort in knowing that he can finally do things like that. That Isak is finally his.

They sit in silence for a few moments, the blush fading from Isak’s cheeks as he takes a small sip of his drink. 

“So…” Isak begins. “We have some things to talk about.” Even is glad he doesn’t have to force Isak into what will likely be an uncomfortable conversation. He’s been dying to know what’s happened since yesterday.

“Ok,” he replies, trying to allow Isak freedom over where the talk is headed. 

“I found a place to stay,” Isak blurts out. Even reflexively raises his eyebrows, surprised. 

“Ok,” he says again. Isak plays with hem of his sleeve, pulling a thread.

“I was out last night and I got hammered, and I thought it would be a good idea to go to a gay bar. Because…” He pauses shaking his head and smiling somewhat sheepishly. “...in my brain, I had this idea that since you like guys, you would be at that gay bar.”

“Right,” Even says, giving a small nod and a smile.

“Solid logic, yeah? But, obviously, you were not there. And eventually the bar closed, and I didn’t want to go back home. So I met this guy -” Even stops him, smile falling.

“You met a guy?!” Even exclaims, trying to disguise his actual discomfort. 

“Yeah. Not...how you’re thinking. I was blacked out and he helped me. Then it turns out he used to rent a room to one of my old friends-” Even’s been trying to remain calm, but he can’t help but interrupt.

“How did this come up?” 

“I was really drunk. He thought I wouldn’t be ok by myself. He was pretty worried. I was super upset that I couldn’t find you, apparently,” Isak explains, blushing. Even frowns. He doesn’t like to hear that he’s the cause of any of Isak’s unhappiness, however indirectly. 

“-And, anyway. My friend moved to London like a month ago and they have space,” Isak finally finshes. “Isn’t that great?”

“Well, do you know this guy?” Even’s trying hard to be supportive, but it’s getting difficult.

“My friend lived with him for...two years? Maybe three. He’s a good guy. And he’s letting me stay one month free,” Isak reassures, and Even feels a little better. At least this guy isn’t a complete stranger.

“Does your mom know?” Even sips his drink.

“I texted her,” Isak says shortly, not elaborating any further.

“You think that’s enough?” Even asks, tilting his head. He doesn’t want to press him, but he does want to make sure Isak isn’t moving too fast. 

“My dad knows more. I wouldn’t do it if I thought it wasn’t the right thing.”

“Ok. Just…” Even sighs.

“You’re concerned about me,” Isak says, smiling softly.

“Maybe,” Even allows, smiling back.

“Definitely!”

“I just...I would feel better if you knew the guy more,” Even says, steering the conversation back into serious territory. He holds one of Isak’s hands, running his thumb over the ridges of his knuckles.

“I could text him and get him over here? We could talk to him for a bit. The flat is closer to here than my house was.”

“Like, right now?”

“Yeah. Why not? You wanted to meet him.”

\---

Eskild is not what Even expected. He’s loud, outgoing, and a little petty, but after only a few minutes of talking to him, he’s convinced that Isak made a good choice. Despite seeming somewhat immature, he could tell Eskild was going to be the kind of person Isak needs.

“Isak was telling me how you two met…” Even prompts, and Eskild laughs. Isak blushes, smiling.

“ _Ja_. 1 Stupid boy. Such a lightweight,” Eskild jokes. 

“I’m right here!” Isak quips, waving a hand to call attention to the fact. 

“You need to hear this,” Eskild shoots back, mock sternly. He turn his attention back to Even. “He was very sad and very drunk. He has no sense. He told no one where he was going. If I hadn't found him he’d probably be passed out on some creep’s lawn.” Isak rolls his eyes at the dramatics. “He mentioned he was looking for a place around water bottle number 4, and so I offered him sweet Noora’s room.”

“My friend.” Isak clarifies.

They talk a little longer before Eskild looks at the time and realizes he has to go. 

“He was nice. Good choice,” Even remarks as they watch Eskild push out of the coffee shop’s front door. “Might be the best choice you’ve made this week,” he teases. Isak leans forward, resting his arms on the tabletop. Even does the same, and their faces are close.

“Hmmmmm,” Isak pretends to think it over. “I don’t know. There’s another one that I thought was pretty genius,” he says, smirking.

“Oh? And what might that be?” Even asks, playfully pushing a piece of hair behind the younger boy’s ear.

“Kissing you,” Isak says, smiling before closing the distance between them. 

“I guess it was a pretty good move,” Even agrees after a while, smiling against Isak’s mouth.

“Maybe telling you my drink order was a better one, though,” Isak says, finally pulling away. “You can stop trying to be stealthy and I can drink good stuff again.”

“You always drank it!” Even protests.

“It was free. I’m broke,” Isak shrugs, and Even laughs. He kisses the younger boy carefully, trying to hold on to each second. He knows things aren’t always going to be like this - perfect. Isak can’t run from his imploding family any more than Even can run from his messed up brain. Things are hard in the real world. Things hurt. Isak won’t just be suddenly alright because he finds a new roommate and a boyfriend. Even will still be bipolar. 

This moment, right now, is just how he’d want it. Together. But there’s that voice in the back of his mind, making him question the fragility of this start. Is it enough? Are movies and books and coffee enough to make it past all these obstacles? But he’s never been this happy. He’s never felt this thing deep in his chest. And he can’t give it up. This thing they have together.

Even if it’s just in these moments, they have each other, and that’s more than either of them had before. 

They leave the coffee shop together. Hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. 
> 
> 1 Yes.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading this so faithfully! We were amazed by the massive positive response we got from the very beginning. Although this piece is coming to an end, we are going to be releasing the first chapter of a piece focusing more on Even, specifically his relationships with Isak, his family, and bipolar disorder. We also have plans for many more one shots and chaptered fics if that isn’t your cup of tea (intended. completely intended.) We love you!
> 
> As always we love to hear from you! We’re happy to talk on our personal tumblrs or in the comments!
> 
> Send us prompts [HERE](http://poeandbeaux.tumblr.com/ask)!  
> [Chloe’s tumblr](http://chloebeaux.tumblr.com)!  
> [Priscilla’s tumblr ](http://boxesofflowers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
